


Heirs to Come (Be Brave)

by clexa_choni



Series: Dynasty [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_choni/pseuds/clexa_choni
Summary: *SEQUEL TO DYNASTY (IT ALL FELL DOWN)*Five years and eight months after Praimfaya, our group from Dynasty-Bellamy, Echo, Octavia, and Roan-are faced with their finale months inside the bunker they've called home for nearly six years, preparations for leaving, and facing the outside world that they used to know. But this time, the stakes are higher: this time they are parents.Meet Hope, Aurora, Augustus, and Ryder as they learn the world their parents once knew and learn who they are and who they are meant to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a prologue/summary chapter. It might be a slow start, but hopefully we'll quickly get into it! I was really iffy about doing a sequel to Dynasty, but I love Echo and Bellamy in it and I really wanted to get to know and explore Hope and Aurora, so here it is!

_We’re standing face to face with our own human race. We commit the sins again and our sons and daughters pay. Our tainted history is playing on repeat, but we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead. When I was younger I was named a generation unafraid. To the heirs to come: be brave!_

It was tainted history, a tainted yet beautiful history. It started when a boy who fell from the sky rescued the girl born of the ice from a cage in a mountain that drained the life out of many. Then again when that same girl blew up that same mountain many months later. Then news of the great Praimfaya—a wave of fire which melted people to the core—spread and they found themselves both on enemy and allied lines. It wasn’t until she unraveled her story did the sky boy and the ice girl find themselves feeling something neither could describe.

When the great Praimfaya came they found themselves in a bunker under the earth, escaping the death wave but coming face to face with other trials. The biggest trials of all were the children.

Hope came first, being already in her mother’s belly before Praimfaya, being born at the seven month mark in the bunker. She was every bit a five year old child, and every bit of warrior blood like her mother and deceased father and even the father who is raising her. Despite never seeing the sun, the child’s skin was tanned, nearly as dark as her fathers was. She had her mother’s hair, a deep brown and straight, brushing just past her shoulders. She had her mother’s eyes as well, deep green and full of mischief.

Aurora was next, Hope’s cousin though they could pass as sisters, they could even pass as twins. Aurora had a complicated birth that almost resulted in her and her mother’s life, but fate wouldn’t allow them to lose. The girl was born nearly two months early, leaving her four weeks younger than her cousin instead of three months. She was every bit five and despite her father being of the sky and her mother of the ice, she was a warrior through and through. She was the spitting image of her mother—long brown hair, clear and curious golden brown eyes, light skin from the cold and shadows. She did however have a sprinkle of freckles across her little nose, which she got from her father.

Augustus, who Aurora called Auggie, was the next to come. Aurora’s little brother. Their parents were hesitant when the learned for their second child, but the toddler who ran down the halls singing that she had a brother calmed their fears. Auggie was nearly three now, and while Aurora was the spitting image of her mother Auggie was the spitting image of his father. With his skin a few shades darker than his mother and sister, mess of dark curls on his little head, his dark brown eyes and face full of freckles everyone said he was a little Bellamy.

The last child to come was Ryder, Hope’s little brother. The two year old was calm, collected. Despite his parents both being warriors, he strayed away and would rather sit and build anything his tiny hands could build than wrestle with the other three. His short but growing straight black hair and bright blue eyes stood out from each other.

So it was these four children, the children of Octavia and Roan and the children of Bellamy and Echo, who changed everything, and would one day change the world, for better or worse.


	2. Slingshots Are a Bad Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter 2! There'll probably be another 3-4 chapters before they leave the bunker and hopefully this fic will pick up the pace before then!

**_Echo_ **

_Four months_. That was how much longer we had to stay in the bunker. A few years ago, I would have jumped at the chance to be outdoors again, to breathe real air, to run through the woods, to feel the earth beneath my feet, to feel fresh water and feel the sun warm my skin.

But _now?_ Now I have two children, a niece and a nephew, and the thought of those children out in the world was daunting and stressed me just thinking about it. I thought it was paranoia when I first began thinking that when the one year countdown began. But the feeling was mutual among us parents and uncles and aunts. There’s so much wrong that could happen out in the world, but this bunker? It’s safer, it’s a controlled environment, it’s enclosed. It’s more fitting for children born beneath the earth.

“I wish parenting came with instructions,” Octavia huffed, bursting into me and Bellamy’s compartment. “No, I wish two year olds could cry less and five year olds had less attitudes.”

Trying not to smile, I nodded. That was exactly my current battle. I got the whole parenting stress, though Aurora and Auggie gave Bellamy and me _a lot_ less trouble than Hope and Ryder gave Octavia and Roan.

“It’s never ending,” I sighed, which was the truth. “Though those little smiles and every other cute and loving moment makes every late night, every temper tantrum, every scream worth it.”

Octavia nodded slowly. “We have a free day today for once. I’m surprised Bell and Roan agreed to take the kids today, by themselves.”

I snorted. “How long do you think that’ll last?”

Octavia only thought for half a second. “Well…let’s get going and get our thing done before they come screaming. Putting Hope and Aurora together is a disaster waiting to happen, at least with them in charge.”

I chuckled, turning the key to my chest where the weapons were kept. Any weapon in an inexperienced, unsupervised child’s hands is deadly. So guns, knives, sword, and arrows were kept locked away. I drew my bow and arrows along with one of my swords from the chest, locking it once again.

“Let’s go.”

We practiced a few days a week, Octavia and I. We didn’t have a clue what was waiting on the other side of the doors, so we wanted to be best prepared. Hope and Aurora were learning the basics, but it was wooden swords for them. Octavia and I weren’t too fond with a weapon, even a wooden one, in the hands of our little girls, but they needed to know how to use one in case a day came where they were forced to use a real one.

As a child who killed a person for the first time at just ten years old and had begun rigorous training with real swords at four, others expected me to jump at the chance to train Aurora, but the truth was, she’s my _daughter_. She’s this beautiful, sweet, _fragile_ little human and the thought of her holding a weapon in those little hands, the thought of those hands coated in blood after a kill, destroys me.

**_Octavia_ **

We headed to the training room we used. Staying fit and skilled was as important as ever. The other sides of those doors, which would open in a very long yet very short four months, opened us up to a world of unknown, potential dangers.

No, we didn’t care much for protecting ourselves. We use to go through the world without a care. But this time? This time we have little children who look up to and rely on us. The children, they changed everything, including us.

We reached the training room, and I smiled. It was our very own element, and it made us feel at home. Clarke, who had finally become part of our little family, had found dozens upon dozens of functioning paint and took the liberty to transform the room’s walls into a forest at sunset. The floor was a rug made of brown and green. Handmade targets faced a wall, and Raven rigged them to move to really challenge knife throwers and archers. Echo liked to see how fast they moved and shot almost every one. Niylah opened her own little side clinic for treating sparring accidents.

“Let’s get to it.” I put the radio on full volume in case Bellamy or Roan called us to help them with the little tyrants. Hope was a wild child and liked to push every button and test every limit with everyone, especially those who didn’t watch her often or at all. Yet another reason the big, open, dangerous space outside the bunker terrified me.

Echo set her bow and arrow down, unsheathing her sword. “Prepare to go down, Octavia.”

I chuckled. “Cocky now, are we?”

“Like you aren’t, _Sky Girl_.”

“Oh, I know I am, _Ice Princess_. That’s why I know I’ll win. I have an amazing husband who trains with me.”

“Well, that same husband, who’s a brother to me, also trains with _me_.”

I shook my head, smiling. There was a time when we hated each other, but now we’re practically inseparable. Having children close in age really helped with bringing us closer.

We moved to our defensive positions. No matter how close we were, once it came time to spar, we were opponents. I gripped the hilt of my sword, watching her closely. She made the first move. Dodges, swings, and the sound of metal on metal echoed and flashed in the room. No, we never tried to hurt each other, but sometimes accidents happened. And that’s what happened when I missed a dodge and Echo’s blade hit my arm. I hissed in pain, ignoring the wound and nodding at Echo that I was okay. We could fuss later.

It was another hour of strikes and curse words and beads of determined sweat. I never should have assumed I could beat Echo, I never have and today wouldn’t be a day of first. She hit her sword against mine, holding down and had me unbalanced, hooking her leg around my ankle and knocking me flat on my back.

 _“Jok,”_ I growled. She held her sword inches from my neck.

“Dead.”

“One of these days, Echo, I will kick your ass.”

“Maybe…but not today. Let’s check that arm out now, huh?”

I had completely forgotten the arm by now, the pain had dulled. She rolled the sleeve up, examining the wound. “It’s already stopped bleeding, not too deep. We should probably go see Niylah though.”

I groaned loudly. “I’m fine…”

“If Bellamy and Roan found out you got injured and I didn’t make sure you saw Niylah, we’d both be dead. So come on.”

We collected our items and before we could leave, the radio crackled to life.

“Echo? O? We need help. The girls have tied Roan up and won’t let me help him. You were right—the slingshots were a very bad idea.”

We looked at each other, unsure whether to laugh or be mortified.

 _Yeah, the slingshots were a bad idea_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you'll get to meet the kids! Last time we "met" the girls, they were newborns.


	3. You Know the Drill

**_Echo_ **

_“Echo? O? We need help. The girls have tied Roan up and won’t let me help him. You were right—the slingshots were a very bad idea.”_

_We looked at each other, unsure whether to laugh or be mortified._

_Yeah, the slingshots were a bad idea._

“Should we go save them?” Octavia asked with a raised eyebrow.

I tried my best to hide my smirk. “Well, you still need to see Niylah. _And_ they did give the kids the slingshots even though we warned them not to…”

She just chuckled. “They have our husbands’ hostage.”

“To be fair, they _are_ our kids.”

She burst out laughing, barely wincing when she moved her arm. She was good at hiding pain, but I was even better at noticing even the smallest of things. And she knew that. “Don’t give me that look, Echo. Let’s go see Niylah. Though I’m not going to drop dead, I promise.”

I rolled my eyes. I didn’t think she was going to drop dead. _Maybe a little_. I clipped the radio to my belt and gathered our weapons, leaving the training room and walking down one of the many identical hallways of the bunker. We turned onto one of the side halls that led to the back of the infirmary, saving victims of reckless or “pointless” accidents from going through the infirmary itself in front of Abby Griffin’s scrutinizing gaze. I knocked on the door and Niylah opened it, her eyes settling on Octavia’s arm. She shook her head with a ghost of a smile on her face, as if she was saying _of course_.

“Can you at least _try_ to stay out of trouble, _Oktevia_?”

Octavia shrugged helplessly. “Why don’t you tell _Echo_ to try not to hit me with her blade?”

“I’ve seen Echo fight, she’s all about precision. She’s not going to mess up, so you must’ve got your arm in her way.”

I tried with all my might, but I was unable to hold the laugh in. I’m not sure which was funnier: that Niylah blamed Octavia for getting her arm in my way, thus making it her fault or the look on Octavia’s face. Her jaw nearly hit the floor.

Her eye then narrowed suspiciously. “Are you siding with her because you like her more, or because you’re afraid to lose your arm?”

 _“Hey!”_ I smacked her uninjured arm.

Niylah rolled her eyes playfully at the two of us, like she did every single time. “Let’s get you patched up, Octavia. You know the drill.”

We headed to the exam room and she hopped up on the table, removing her jacket. I removed mine as well, knowing very well Niylah would examine to see if I was hiding any injuries. I hid broken ribs _once_ , and now it’s a regular occasion for Niylah to check me over whenever Octavia ends up here, which is more frequent than I’ll admit.

Niylah pulled out her kit for the millionth time since we’ve been in the damn bunker. She poured a small amount of antiseptic wash on a reusable cloth and cleaned up the wound. Octavia didn’t bother hiding her wince. Niylah let out a tiny chuckle, muttering “if you were more careful, we wouldn’t be doing this right now” in a slightly amused, slightly annoyed tone. Octavia’s eyes bulged when she saw her pull a needle and thin string from the kit.

“Stitches?”

“This one is deep, Octavia. Just hold still.” She pulled a syringe out, and I knew enough about medical stuff from me visits here to know it was a painful injection that would numb the area. Octavia reached her hand out and I gave her a squeeze. An arrow and sword doesn’t faze this girl, but needles were her weakness. I wouldn’t admit it, but there’s something about a needle that makes me queasy as well. I felt a squeeze when Niylah injected her, but her hand relaxed after. Niylah made quick work of sewing her arm up.

“How are we hiding this from Roan and Bell?” she asked in a breathless voice. She had made the mistake of watching Niylah sew her arm.

“We don’t. Accidents happen, especially when we have swords in their hands.”

She looked at me skeptically. “Usually we try our hardest to hide injuries. Accident or not, they’ll be _pissed_ that we had another trip here. And then when we don’t give details, they’ll come here and pester Niylah and she’ll save our asses and not say anything,” she shot Niylah a grateful smile and the healer returned it, “and then they’ll be even grumpier. So, why are we not hiding it?”

“Well, usually they aren’t held captives by _three and five year olds_. They armed the kids, managed get tied up and held hostage by them, although I have no idea _how_. Like, how the fuck do two grown men get held hostage by a _toddler_ and two _little girls_?”

Both Octavia and Niylah were nearly on the ground laughing by now. It was bewildering, and even between the three of us we had no clue. Only an inkling of a clue. Could they be wrapped around those kids fingers so much that they got taken hostage. My gut said yes.

“We should gave save their asses. Do you and Clarke want to meet us for dinner tonight?” Octavia asked.

Niylah thought for a moment before nodding. “We should both be out of work by then.”

We gave her one last thank you and wave before leaving.

And the best part? She never examined me to see any of my hidden injuries.


	4. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**_Bellamy_ **

“Aurora Blake, if you don’t put that slingshot down, I can promise you’ll regret your punishment.” I wasn’t one for physical punishment, especially for children, but these kids were reaching.

She just smirked, not lowering the weapon that was more effective than it looked. She was just like her mother, from the daredevil smirk, to the posture, to the way she held the slingshot.

“Daddy, you’re the one who ended up captive. I’m _five_! Hope’s five. Auggie is _three!_ ”

I was beginning to regret calling my wife and sister. Being held captive by children was humiliating at best, we would be able to live it down. Aurora was keeping her weapon trained on me, while Hope and Auggie kept Roan, their hostage, tied in the other room.

It began when we let the kids whisper among themselves. We thought watching our kids for an afternoon to give Echo and O a break would be easy. We couldn’t have been more wrong. The first mistake was letting the kids huddle and talk as long as they did, the second mistake was not running when they walked over to us with those devious, toothy smiles saying “daddy, want to play a game?” and the third mistake was letting them keep those damn slingshots. So Hope coaxed her dad into the bedroom to play a game, and next thing I know he’s yelling that it’s a trap. Aurora pulled her slingshot and a spiked rock out of her satchel, and with a sinister smile said “let’s play.”

That’s how we got here, with me backed into the corner, a five year old holding me hostage. “Aurora, I mean it. Back off or you’ll be too sore to sit for a week!”

“No! You wouldn’t _dare_. Mommy would beat you if you ever laid a hand on me unless I earned it. I haven’t done anything bad enough. _You_ gave me the slingshot, and _you_ are in the corner even though you’re bigger and stronger than me.” she shrugged her little shoulders, content with her logic.

I gave her a stern look. I didn’t like her attitude, or the added sass.

“Aurora…”

The door opened and Echo and O walked in. _Took them long enough!_

“Aurora Amelia Blake, drop that slingshot this instant!” Echo snapped and the child immediately listened. Of course, she laughed at me when I told her the same thing. Octavia headed to the bedroom to ring out Hope and set Roan free.

“How the hell did you managed to get help hostage by our daughter, Bellamy?” Echo raised an eyebrow, resting her hands on Aurora’s shoulders. Aurora leaned back against Echo’s legs contently.

“They’re evil little masterminds, that’s how. Look what she had in her slingshot!” I pointed down to where Aurora dropped the weapon.

She gently moved Aurora to the side and bent down to investigate the ammo in the weapon. She groaned in annoyance. “Aurora! A spiked rock, really?” She turned and gave Aurora her “mom stare,” the look that made even me shudder. Aurora looked at her stocking feet to avoid her mother’s gaze. “Aurora, look at me.”

Aurora decided to forgo the awkwardness of looks and shuffled over to be face to face with Echo. “I’m sorry, mama.”

“That rock could hurt someone. What if you shot it and hurt your daddy? Or an accident happened and the elastic snap broke and you got it in your face? That rock is pretty sharp and not a toy. You cannot use that rock again. Actually, you cannot use that slingshot against anyone again unless it’s self-defense or consensual with the foam balls. Do you understand me?”

“So I can only use it when Hope and I play with the foam? What about Auggie?”

“If Auggie says yes, then yes. If he says no, then no. do you understand everything I said?”

“Yes…” she started to sniffle and turned to me. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I never want to hurt you!”

I bent down to her level and she threw her little body into my arms. I easily lifted her up, holding her tightly as she let a few tears out. “It’s okay, Aurora.”

“You and Mama are mad at me!” she wailed.

“We are, but both your mama and me still love you very much and we forgive you.”

For Aurora’s benefit, Echo walked over and rubbed her back. She didn’t speak, she was still lightly fuming, but she’d forgive and forget in no time.

Aurora calmed down seconds later and started squirming. She tore off to see if Hope was out of trouble with her parents yet.

Once she was out of earshot, she turned to me. “She is _so_ your daughter.”


End file.
